


Matris Memoriam

by Ignis (wingblade)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Angst, Canon Era, Death, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Aulea Lucis Caelum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Minor Gladiolus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Minor Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingblade/pseuds/Ignis
Summary: The scream in Noctis' throat bubbles over into spittle dripping from his lips. His chest throbs — like always, with this particular dream — and he gasps, sucking in air as his fingers flail about on the canvas of the tent's floor. Searching, searching for someone he will never find or see again.





	Matris Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> This is a character study back from before the game even came out, whoops. It's still a sad concept I think about, though. Newer stuff will be out later this month.
> 
> 100 Theme Challenge (variation one): 11. Memory

The scream in Noctis' throat bubbles over into spittle dripping from his lips. His chest throbs — like always, with this particular dream — and he gasps, sucking in air as his fingers flail about on the canvas of the tent's floor. Searching, searching for someone he will never find or see again.

Never again will Noctis' blue eyes meet those of his mother; never will he smell the sweet lilac scent of her shampoo as she cradles him in her arms. Burying his face into the crook of her neck will never again be his place to find protection, wholeness, and love.

Noctis' hands scramble across the bumpy floor as his breath catches in his throat. He reaches out for the hand that sneaks him an extra cookie after dinner; the hand that runs through his hair after combing it before bed.

Instead, he finds his anchor as another hand finds his in the dark and holds it tightly, pulling Noctis out of his nightmare and against a warm surface. Arms wrap around him as he sinks back into reality.

_The world where Mom is dead, and...Dad is — Dad is..._

"It's okay," Ignis' deep voice murmurs behind him, his hot breath trickling down his neck; the sound so familiar it makes Noctis' eyes water. Not long before, he had been engulfed so greedily by the pain and guilt of the past — so far away, that place had seemed — and yet the simplest of things bring him back home: the voice and embrace of a true friend. Even the scent of his friend is comforting: dirt, sweat, and just a hint of his favorite cologne. Having been on the road for weeks now, the group of friends have not exactly been able to keep up with their hygiene, but now Noctis finds himself somewhat grateful.

* * *

Each of Noctis' friends have their own way of comforting him when he has one of his frequent nightmares.

Gladio coaxes him out of his dreams with his voice, prompting his return with a pat on the shoulder. When Noctis wakes up, they have a quick jog around the campsite, or, after a particularly potent nightmare, will hunt some daemons to vent their frustration.

At times like these — after these nightmares from hell — Noctis is as light as a feather, ready to float away. Gladio's gruff voice, along with the steady hand on his shoulder, keeps Noctis rooted firmly to the ground.

Prompto consoles Noctis by keeping him focused on anything but his dreams. They laugh, run, and roll in the grass until they end up in clearings where they can watch the stars and give them names only they will know. Sometimes Prompto has to drag Noctis along by his hand, urging him to leave behind all the bad things in his head.

"All, y'know, 'that stuff,'" Prompto says. "Grab it in your hand — it's not even worth thinking about! Then just let it go, like this." Prompto makes a fist, pressing his lips to it, then releases it in a dramatic flick of his wrist.

* * *

Noctis might be lying if he said the succor Ignis provides is not his favorite. At least right now — how could he claim otherwise, as the beat of his friend's heart thrumming against his chest lulls him into a peaceful repose?

 _There's nowhere I'd rather be,_ Noctis decides. _Nowhere but with these guys._


End file.
